


A Backlit Canopy with Holes Punched In It

by iamfinallyhere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfinallyhere/pseuds/iamfinallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on guard, Hook reminisces about Baelfire and stars. </p>
<p>Reminiscing can only last so long when you're on an island ruled by Peter Pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Title from Incubus' "Wish You Were Here")</p>
<p>A short snippet written purely out of the need to see some kind of Hook/Pan because I have eyes and I watched Good Form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Backlit Canopy with Holes Punched In It

The moon shone brightly through the jungle’s canopy, piercing holes through the leaves and branches to cast its beams onto the slumbering rescue party.

Save for the pirate on guard.

It had been an uneventful day for the most part which was never a good sign when Pan was constantly hovering around nearby. It made Hook increasingly edgy the longer they went without seeing his arch nemesis. He shifted in discomfort on the packed dirt at the base of the large tree he sat up against. Time passed slowly while on guard; not that he was hoping for some kind of ambush. Maybe a wandering forest animal or nocturnal bird.

Instead of searching out night-wandering creatures, he stared up at the stars and pretended to be lost. He did the math and charted his way to his favorite cove. 

It was a game he had often played with Baelfire. 

The memory of it was enough to make him smile when they came upon Bae’s cave and his coded map.

Baelfire was always such a clever boy.

Hook had imagined a future with Baelfire in the Enchanted Forest, far removed from Neverland. He would become a portmaster while Baelfire studied to become a cartographer. Then once Baelfire was skilled enough they would chart the worlds together. Maybe they would have dropped by the lands he and Milah had visited before.

Hook swallowed, the sudden lump stuck in his parched throat. He was tempted to drink from the flask weighing his pocket down and reached in for it-

Before it was snatched from his grip and dangled above his reach.

“You!” Hook hissed and scrambled to his feet. “PAN!”

“Shhh,” Pan held a finger to his curved lips. “Wouldn’t want to wake them, would we?” The ages old being cocked his head towards the others.

“I _should_ ,” Hook retorted.

“You won’t,” Pan replied airily.

Before Hook could protest, Pan continued.

“They say people drink to forget,” Pan took a swig of the rum before crumpling his face in disgust and tossing the flask dangerously close to David’s head. The clatter of the flask hitting the ground didn't wake him.

“You put them under a sleeping spell,” Hook observed.

Pan smirked, “I’d rather them remain asleep through what I have planned for you.” He leaned in close, “But do tell. What exactly are you trying to forget?” His words brushed against Hook’s ear and cheek, confident and knowing. “Or who? I should ask.”

Hook grimaced because Pan knew exactly who he was he thinking of.

“A certain boy we've come to know quite well?” Pan taunted, his voice low and breathy. Hook recognized it as the tone Pan used when he knew he had ensnared someone. Victorious and seductive.

Hook felt the warmth of Pan’s lips against the corner of his mouth and instinctively turned into it until they were sharing the same breath. Pan’s large eyes slid shut expectantly, his long lashes creating shadows on his cheeks.

Pan taunted, “You always were a bit easy, Killian.”

A sudden memory of Pan’s warm taut skin beneath his fingertips and Hook was crushing their mouths together in a painful and bruising kiss. Pan responded in kind, yanking Hook by his coat lapels until their bodies were pressed flush with Pan almost bent backwards in the younger man's attempts to push their hips together.

Pan let himself be spun around and pressed back hard against the tree. Hook felt Pan smile wide against his lips. There was, as always, an ulterior motive behind Pan’s actions, but Hook didn’t care in that moment- _couldn’t_ when Pan’s hands wrapped tight in his hair as he opened his mouth to let Hook’s tongue in.

“Hook?!”

It was as if a bucket of cold water had been up-ended over his head. 

Hook ripped away from Pan’s grasp and whipped around to find Emma sitting up. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. 

“Whoops, looks like I forgot one,” Pan sang.

Emma cast her eyes away from the two and awkwardly cleared her throat.

“Pan,” Hook spat out. “You-.”

Pan only smirked. “You wanted it, Killian. And I can give it to you.” His eyes flickered briefly to Emma before coming to rest temptingly on Hook‘s mouth. “If you accept my offer.”

“No,” Hook shook his head resolutely. “Never again.”

Pan shrugged, “Your loss, Killian.”

And with that, the teenager was gone.

Emma stared in disbelief at the pirate. “Captain Hook and… _Peter Pan_?” 

Hook smirked, “Not quite the fairy-tale you grew up reading, right?” He sat back down once more and leaned against the tree trunk.

She shook her head. “No, definitely not.” Her stare turned critical, “Hook-”

"I'm not going to betray you, if that's what you're worried about. Like I said before, Pan is a monster. And he has Henry," Hook reassured casually. "I'm not going to let that creature destroy the last piece of Baelfire left in all the worlds."

Emma nodded emphatically, "So you two are-?"

“That is for another time,” Hook interrupted. “Just know that it happened centuries ago. I was foolish, he wasn’t.” He yawned, “Is it your time to stand guard? It feels like I’ve been doing it for hours.” The pirate tilted his head back against the tree and let his eyes fall shut.

Hook was grateful that, unlike her parents, Emma knew when not to push a subject. He heard her shuffle around in preparation for her guard shift.

Before he realized that he was even exhausted, he fell into a deep slumber.

He dreamed of standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, staring fondly at Baelfire as the young boy pointed out the stars. Baelfire was so eager to show Hook what he had learned and in his enthusiasm, would often mix up stars, somehow creating a new system of mapping.

When Hook awoke, he felt a renewed sense of determination. He was going to find Baelfire- _Neal_ \- and Henry and get them home. 

Peter Pan, be damned.


End file.
